


The Dream SMP: Season One

by Lawful_Lavender



Series: The Dream SMP [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Animal Death, Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Minor Violence, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), POV Multiple, Unsympathetic Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 22:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lawful_Lavender/pseuds/Lawful_Lavender
Summary: My eyes widen as a full-body shiver grips me and propels me into a sitting position. I reach into my lime green hoodie's pocket and take out a small communication device, which I use to call George as it tells me that he has also entered. “Can you tell me your cords?” Without a greeting, he inquired when the call started.Or; My retelling of the Dream SMP in book format.
Relationships: Callahan & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: The Dream SMP [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2218839





	The Dream SMP: Season One

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you like my work and if you do please leave a kudo and what you thought in the comments!
> 
> I used BlueberryTV's Dream SMP series for reference for these and the titles. Please check out they're work!
> 
> This is just a small side project that I'm working on, so updates will be slow. This first chapter alone took me a week to complete so please be patient!
> 
> This series does contain violence, but i don't go into much detail. Nevertheless, there will be a chapter specific Trigger warning at the beginning of every chapter.
> 
> I do not claim to own this story or its characters, this is just my retelling.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING// Mild gore, mild descriptions of violence, animal death

Dream P.O.V

My eyes widen as a full-body shiver grips me and propels me into a sitting position. I reach into my lime green hoodie's pocket and take out a small communication device, which I use to call George as it tells me that he has also entered. “Can you tell me your cords?” Without a greeting, he inquired when the call started.

“Um, 119 -125,” I say as I stash the gadget in my pocket and force myself up to my feet. I take a step towards the nearest tree and raise my hands, punching through my heavy fingerless gloves. I gather the splintered wood and open my inventory, constructing a work table and setting it on the forest floor.

I then walk towards the river next to me, using the remaining wood to get some flimsy wooden tools. “I'm going to get some stone,” I declare as I plunge into the river and swim across to a patch of stone protruding from the mountainside. I see George arrive through the brush from the other side. We make better tools as he swims over and starts gathering his stone.

“So, we're embarking on a new journey- oh, I just found iron,” George says, his mind preoccupied with collecting the iron he had just discovered.

“Yeah, we’re embarking on a new journey,” I finish, smiling at his aloofness.

“Oo, more iron!” George didn't seem to be listening.

“Nice, I'm taking it,” I say quickly, swiping up the dropped chunks of iron and packing them into my inventory, “Yay, I'm getting iron, let's go!” George didn't seem to mind, only laughing and gently shoving me.

“They're floppy,” I joke as I punch another tree down. I take the melted ingots, grimacing at how hot they were, and place them on the crafting table, thinking, "Should I make an iron sword or should I just..." I pause, thinking about saving the iron until we get more. As I lay the material down on the crafting bench and get to work, I shake my head, deciding that proper defense from mobs was more important.

“We need food,” George says as he walks up to me with an armful of raw fish.

“I have some food, I want to make a smoker,” I reply, my gaze fixed on my work as I finish making the Iron sword and sling it over my back. I offered George some food as we sat by the water, watching the fish swim aimlessly down the narrow river. While we sat, I took this as a chance to really study George. He was just a couple inches shorter than me and lankier too with brown, swoopy hair that falls into his eyes that are almost always covered with a pair of white-rimmied sunglasses. He was a fairly attractive guy with pale skin. As I’m studying George looks up and we lock eyes. I quickly look away continuing on my food as I feel my face get hot. 

“There's so many fish, there's like five,” I say as I plunge into the river, swiping down at the fish swimming below, "There are a lot of squid.” I strike down, spearing the meatier fish onto my sword and tossing them back up the beach. “I just got all of them, I'm a pro,” I boast confidently, motioning to my big pile of dead fish on the beach. George laughs and splashes me as he gets out of the water quickly to avoid retaliation. As I climb up after him, I shake my head. I pull my hoodie back over my head and adjust the sheath, “There are some cows over there, George,” 

“All right, I'm going to cook my iron,” I went up the hill and killed the first cow I saw, saving the edible parts for later and leaving the rest for some wild animal to eat. I get two more as George and I talk with our communicators.

George and I meet up at a small lava pool, me beginning to teach George how to make a nether portal. While I’m distracted with my teaching, my footing slips off the stone as I begin the fall into the burning hot lava, catching a bit of my clothes on fire. “Dream!” George quickly catches me by my arm, pulling me back up with all his strength. He throws me down onto the stone, pulling a bucket of water, pouring it over my entire body. As the fire is put out, George drops down next to him, breathing hard. We both catch our breath and I glance up at him and our eyes meet. A smile breaks out onto George and I can’t prevent my own from happening. We burst out laughing, laying on the stone side of the mountain, giggling relentlessly. 

“Alight, I think that enough scares for now,” George stands up and dusts off his pants, offering me a hand with a small smile. I smile back, grabbing his hand and jumping up. 

We get the portal done and step through. My stomach drops and my head spins, feeling my body getting carried to a different world was never a pleasant feeling. When I quickly stepped back out of the portal when I was sure we had arrived in the “Nether”, taking one step and feeling my food slope off the side, “Oh, wait.” I quickly catch George’s arm, making sure he stays away from the edge. 

“What?” He says, eyes clearing from the effects of the portal. We look around, realizing we are standing on a platform several feet above a lava lake. Me and George laugh, taking careful steps around the platform, trying to find any land masses to build to. I begin carefully laying a cobblestone bridge down. 

“Whoa, what is that,” George says, taking a step off the rickety self made bridge.

“A Bastion! Let’s goooo,” I shout, running off towards it. The bastion is a huge building made with some sort of black stone, glittering slivers of gold peaking through the thick fog of the nether. I can distinctly hear the oiks of piglins and the clanking of their armor as George shouts at me to slow down. I break into the building from the side, stepping tentatively and looking around corners. I start my trek up a huge flight of stairs where I see the middle of the building. My eye catches a glimpse of giant gold chunks with chests littering it. “George look!”

We jump down, oblivious to the watchful eyes of the Piglins standing around us, as we immediately start piling the gold into our inventories. One of the antrophrmiphic pigs lets out an angry snarl, charging towards me with a sword drawn. I slam the chest shut, “Oh god, oh god, they’re mad!” I take off in a different direction as the piglin swipes his sword at me. I fall roughly onto the ground in another attempt to escape the dangerous swing of the beast's sword, “George!” A foot roughly slams down on my chest, knocking the breath out of me, and the sword swings down one final time. I feel hot searing pain fill my body, hearing a distant struggle from George as the world fades out. 

I wake up again on the wet ground of the over world, rain drenching me almost immediately. I shiver, sitting up and see George laying next to me waking up from the respawn as well, “All right, I think most of my stuff burned.” 

George sits up, rubbing the back of his head and looking around, “Dream, where’s the portal?”

“I don’t know,” I laugh, trying my best to collect wood with my muscles still throbbing. George huffed impatiently, obviously not thrilled with the idea of gathering wood after their whole ordeal. 

George and I forgoed the idea of returning to the Nether in favor of finding more resources in the over world. We travel down into a nearby ravine and begin collecting the expansive resources it had to offer. 

“George, I got all this iron and you're just taking it?” I complained impatiently. 

“I didn’t take any,” George rolled his eyes, rifling through the furnace. Suddenly, he pulls out a whole pile of iron, and heads to the crafting table. 

“Oh, yeah, yeah! You didn't take any!” I mock, “I have _one_ iron and you just suit up!” 

George chuckles, pulling an iron chest plate over his head, “It’s fine.” 

“You didn’t even distribute the funds!”

“It’s a team game, Dream, calm down.”

I roll my eyes, taking some cobblestone to begin towering to the surface, “Alright, I’m leaving the ravine because I got a lot of iron in here.” I head to the service, out of direct earshot of George, and begin to trec through a dark oak forest. I hear the dry rattle of a skeleton nearby and quickly duck behind a tree. I feel a sharp pain in my lower back as an arrow pierces my leg, I collapse, trying fruitlessly to raise my shield to block the rest of the arrows. One arrow flies directly at my head and the world fades out once more. 

We make it back to the portal when day breaks again. George had shown me two wolves which he had found and tamed in the woods. I smiled, pulling my bow up while he wasn’t looking, and shooting a single arrow into his back. He yelps in pain, turning in a flurry, eyes wide, “No.” His dogs jump up from their longed positions and growl, jumping towards me. 

“I have to,” I grin, drawing my sword out.

“Oh no, oh wait stop!” George gets up, running towards me as best he can with the arrow in his back. I wing my sword down, decking the dog across its face and giving it a large gash, “Stop! You idiot! I’m going to make them sit!” With one last swing, the two dogs fall into a heap, disappearing into a cloud of white smoke, whimpering helplessly. George looks up at me, eyes filled with one part betrayal and one part sadness, “What the hell is wrong with you. Why did you do that.”

I laugh at his expression, taking out a small piece of cloth and wiping blood off my sword, “Because they were attacking me.” 

“I was going to make them sit!” George’s eyes look glossy, his voice cracking. 

“Yeah and then what? Just any time you unsit them, they attack me?”

George glares and wipes his eyes, turning away from me. 

George eventually forgave me, like he always does. We decide on just finding a nice place to make a base and meet back up on the top of a small mountain overlooking a cliff. 

“So, I’m thinking we make this glass so it's like a view of the lake,” George gestured.

“Interesting. What if we made it in the middle of the lake and pathways to it? Let’s do that!”

“That is a good idea,” George murmurs.

“Let’s do that!” I place down a chest and attach a simple oak sign that reads, “Dream’s Chest.” 

“I think it makes sense to go back to the Bastion place before we make the house because we can get stuff for it. I also just want to go there and get all our stuff back.” I nod and we head back towards the portal to go to the Bastion. 

We arrive outside the Bastion and I start to sprint across the man-made bridge inside, “I am ready, charge on!” I shout, causing George to chuckle and run after me. 

“We’re gonna destroy them.” 

“Let’s go!” I say, finding the middle of the Bastion, i begin carefully scaling down the wall, “Alright we need to-”

“I don’t care,” George snarks, jumping straight down into the middle. 

“No, don't do that-!” I try, but alas he explodes into a ball of white smoke and dies. I laugh hard, ginning and clapping in amusement. 

George makes it back and we begin mining up gold and some netherite that George found. “Are you sure it's netherite?” I ask, sceptical.

“Yeah, It’s netherite!” George grins.

“Wait, let me see.”

“No,” George turns to glare at me but his foot catches the edge and he falls into a lava puddle, hand shooting towards me. He screams when his skin touches the lava, helplessly trying to crawl out, “Dream!” He dies, his things flying everywhere. I quickly beginning rifling through the items trying to find the netherite ingot, hoping it didn’t burn. 

“Did it fall out,” George asks over the communicator, panicked. 

“Yeah, I got it, I got it,” I replied, swiping it up and stuffing it into my pocket, laughing, “You’re such an idiot. How are you so bad?” We explore for a bit longer before deciding to just return to work on the house. 

-+-

George P.O.V

I take a bucket and jump down into the ocean near the base, swimming towards a school of tropical fish and quickly catching one of the fish in the bucket. “Yes!” 

“Oh, you caught a fish in a bucket?” Dream questions over my communicator. 

“Yeah, I got a goat fish,” I climb over the hill and the base comes into view. Some time has passed and Dream and I have put down some basic wooden platforms over the lake where we wanted the house to be. The platform was made of a mix of wood, with multiple paths that connect each of the platforms to each other. The rain was pelting me as I ran over the path to where the beginnings of the main house were, as well as our beds, “I think we should go to sleep.”

The next morning, I brought the fish, which I had named Beckerson, over to a small pool of water in the wheat farm. I begin planting some wheat into the farm, calling out to dream, “Do we have animals, Dream?” 

“Well, no, but i have a fancy pen here for them so…” He trails off. 

“Let me see,” I get up, dusting dirt from my jeans and walking to the other platform. When I get there, I see a large platform encased with oak fences with smaller pens on the inside. We get to work setting up some animals into the pens, starting with two sheep. 

We continued work on the house and migrated our items from the old temporary base when our communicators suddenly buzzed, announcing someone had entered the SMP. “Callahan?” I read, raising an eyebrow, looking around to try to catch a glimpse of this new arrival. 

“Hey friends,” He sent over the communicator. I sigh and begin to type the ban command into my device, a command that would forcibly remove Callahan from the server, “Don’t ban me, George!” Callahan typed, realizing what I was doing, “Cords?” I roll my eyes and close the communicator stashing it in my pocket. 

We continued work on the house as I laid down the bricks that Dream had given me for the wall, not even making up half of the work. Dream walks over, inspecting my work as I stand, “Wait, we only got this much from all that brick?” Dream says incredulously, “I smelted 64 clay!”

“There's still more in there,” I giggle. Sapnap arrived at the base, helping himself to whatever he found in the chest, including some iron armor, and began munching down on some steak he had found, watching us work. 

“Sapnap is just stealing our stuff,” I complain, glaring as I continue working. Sapnap was a burly man, standing at a good 5’10 with tanned skin and shaggy black hair that was held out of his face by a white headband. The headband matched his white shirt and black jeans. He gins up at me with a mouth full of food, reaching up a hand to scratch at his scruffy facial hair. I roll my eyes, punching him slightly in his shoulder. 

Callahan eventually found us and I couldn't be anymore annoyed with this. While he wasn’t paying attention, I pushed him over the platform into the lake below, laughing at myself. However, I began getting worried when he didn’t immediately resurface. I look below where I had pushed him to see him just sitting at the bottom, arms crossed and cheeks puffed out from where he was holding his breath, “Get back up here, Callahan.” I roll my eyes, offering a hand to pull him out. Callahan is a human, that's for sure, but he wears a reindeer onesie yearound and a Captain America mask. We also learned that he doesn’t speak, preferring to just use the communicator or gestures to get his point across. He takes my hand emerging from the water soaked, and grins at me. 

I was plating more wheat seeds next to Beckerson’s pool when Sapnap came running over, a bucket in hand and a mischievous grin on his face. “George I’m taking Beckerson hostage,” Sapnap said, swooping the bucking into the pool and capturing him into the bucket. 

“Wait, what?” My eyes snap up from my work right as Sap dove down into the lake with Beckerson, Wait Sapnap don't!” I jump up, diving in after him. Dream watches from afar, smiling at their antics. Yeah, this will be a new journey. 

“Hey Dream,” I walk up to Dream, holding my gift behind my back. 

“What,” Dream turns, raising an eyebrow at me. 

“Well, I know more people are going to keep joining and I know that you are kinda sensitive about your privacy so I made you this!” I present the dream I had made using some clay from the river. It was a simple circular mask with a plain smiley face painted onto the front. 

“Pff, what is this?” Dream takes it from my hand, “It’s so dumb.”

“W-Well if you don’t like it you don’t have to wear it!” I fluster, starting to stomp away angrily. Dream catches my wrist and I spin around to look at him. 

“No, i’ll wear it. Thank you.” he says genuinely, letting go of my wrist to wrap the straps around his head, “How does it look?”

“Good,” I smile. 


End file.
